初音ミクの暴走 (Hatsune Miku no Bousou)
Versión Normal= |-| Versión extendida= Descripción Hatsune Miku no Bousou fue de las primeras canciones escritas por CosMo, la canción como su nombre lo indica es interpretada por Hatsune Miku y recibe su nombre por ser precisamente eso, un desastre (o descontrol como también se le conoce), la canción hace gala de letras aleatorias. Al igual que muchas otras de las canciones de CosMo; Hatsune Miku no Bousou esta a una velocidad bastante acelerada. La canción comienza con lo que parece ser Miku cantando lo que CosMo le obliga a decir, incluso Miku dice; No me hagas cantar estas estrofas pervertidas y también; por el uso de palabras baratas, reacción en cadena sentimientos sin sentido en la versión extendida, haciendo mención a que la canción es un desastre Fuera de todo el desorden que conlleva la canción es muy popular (no tanto como otras del escritor) pero si lleva a la creación de una versión extendida y al spin off Kagamine Len no Bousou y también es la que le dio a CosMo su nombre de productor: Bousou-P Letra Versión Normal= au au~ x2 Let's Go!! hoppeta punipuni tsurupeta! tsurupeta!! aitsu wa tokoro (ima) ii "youjo no sekai (rorikon waarudo)" gizensha butteru kamen wo haidara "sukuuru mizugi mo kuubenas (rameeeeeeeeeeeeee)" negi ga kirai toka itteru yatsu ni wa ■ ■ kara negi wo bussasu zoo↑ "bokukko aho no ko utatte odoreru VOC@LOID" wa suki desu ka? hoppeta punipuni tsurupeta! tsurupeta!! aitsu wa tokoro (ima) ii "youjo no sekai (rorikon waarudo)" chotto nani suru no sonna hiwai na k (rameeeeeeeeeeeeee) negi ga kirai toka itteru yatsu ni wa ■ ■ kara negi wo bussasu zoo↑ utau dake nara boku nimo dekiru jibun de kaku no wa dame desu yo genjitsu wo koeta kikai no bousou muimi na kakera ni totte kawaru "shosen dekiru koto nante konna mono" to azake warau. ichi. ni. san. shi. go. roku. shichi. hachi keisan made machigatteiru? kousoku tenkai rizumu ga torenai－－－ janru wo machigaeta chiipu na kotoba wo narabe makutte wa muimi na kanjou no rensa riaru no sugata ni + geta 10 cm (juusenchi) honto no kimi wa doko he? "a.. au... uu... undoukai purotein pawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa iyaaaaaa. a. aaaaaaaa" madamada yuku yooo "boku wa utau anata no tame ni... tsutaetai omoi ga aru no naraba tatoe... sore ga... michi no sekai... konton (kaosu) no rakuen da toshite mo ryuukou (toki) ga sugite mo issho ni ite kudasai... anata dake no... boku de... itai kara..." |-| Versión Extendida= NicoNicoDouga o goran no minasan, Konbanwa, Hatsune Miku desu. Totsuzendesuga, koko de i-kyoku utatte miyou to omoimasu sore de wa kiite kudasai "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" AuAu~... Let'ｓ Go!! hoppeta punipuni tsurupeta! tsurupeta!! aitsu wa iwayuru "lolicon waarudo" gizensha butteru kamen wo muidara "sukuuru mizugi mo tabenas--" (rameeeeeeeeeee~) negi ga kirai to ka itteru yatsu ni wa kara negi wo bussazu zo↑ "bokukko aho no ko utatteodoru VOC@LOID" wa suki desu ka? hoppeta punipuni tsurupeta! tsurupeta!! aitsu wa iwayuru "lolicon waarudo" chotto nanisuru no sonna hiwai na kashi utawasenaide yo! negi ga kirai to ka itteru yatsu ni wa kara negi wo bussasu zo utau dake nara boku ni mo dekiru jibun de kaku no wa dame desu yo muzukashii koto wakaranai kedo nandemo dekiru ki ga suru... suru dake da honki dasu zo demo yappari yame to kou tanoshisugite nurunuru suru yume no naka he monitaa goshi no sekai wa kitto mae yori mo kagayaiteru docchi katte~ to mousou kata no hou ga shiawase nan ja nai? kigeki to ka higeki to ka jinsei to ka negi to ka neko to ka okashi to ka mikisaa ni irete mazetara minna hora issho nan da "sore chirashi no ura ni demo kaitero yo sore jaa onaka wa fukureru yo" tsuyogarisugite totemo zannen na kanji ni narimashita nounai oyanabatake na shikou kairo totemo urayamashikatta doushite sonna ni pojitibu ni kangaerareru no?! "iku yo~!" boku wa utau anata no tame ni tsutaetai omoi ga aru no naraba ..shuuru sugite tsutawanai yo sotto tsukkomi wo mizuochi ni hazukashii kurai sutoreeto na kanjou wakarinikui kotoba no mashingan otagai ni sa furiaeru to ii ne ima wa mada muzukashii keredo atama no neji sae nakushitenakereba nani yarakashite mo yurusareru hazu "kawaisa furimaku sukiru wo oboeta!" "tsukau shiin ga miataranakatta" karada wo harimasu nandemo yarimasu shuuen shudan ga dokoka ni ochiteru awaremi ni michita kao suru na! yamero! hanase! chikayoru na! hikusu ni nante zettai naranai zo ...hayaku mo kokoro ga oresou oremashita!! honki dasu zo ashita kara ni shiyou nigeta saki wa beddo no naka yume no tsudzuki wo "nee, mitemite! kono ie senbu de negi dedekiteruyo nee! tabete ii?! nee? ta~be~te~i~i~? yattaaaaaaaaaaa!" "honki wo dase yo~!!" genjitsu wo koeta kigai no bousou muimi na kakera ni tottekawaru "shosen dekiru koto nante konna mono" to azakewarau ichi-ni-san-yon-go-roku-nana-hachi keisen made machigatteiru? shinkoku na eraa ga hasseishiimashita ＞ kousoku tenkai rizumu ga torenai janru wo machigaeta chiipu na kotoba wo narabemakutte wa muimi na kanjou no rensa riaru no sugata ni purasu geta juu senchi honto no kimi wa doko he? "undoukai purotein pawaa iyaaaaaaaaaaa-a-aaaaaaaaaaaa" "mada mada iku yo~!" boku wa utau anata no tame ni tsutaetai omoi ga aru no naraba tatoe sore ga michi no sekai kaosu no rakuen da to shite mo uita kashi wa anmari suki ja nai kedo sukoshi kurai kiitemitai kamo ne shiawase ni nareru to shinjiteru yo futari nara... "mo ikkai iku yo~!" boku wa utau anata no tame ni tsutaetai omoi ga aru no naraba tatoe sore wo nozomu hito ga dare mo inakunatta to shite mo toki ga sugite mo issho ni ite kudasai anata dake no boku de itai kara Otras apariciones 'Conciertos:' Esta canción fue apareció en los conciertos: Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day, Mikunopolis in Los Angeles, y Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day. También se escribió una novela ligera basada en esta canción 'Vídeojuegos:' Galería Enlaces externos Oficial *Official webpage Articulos: *初音ミク Wiki *Niconico Pedia *VocaDB